La Paix entre les Maisons
by Lili76
Summary: Défi Maître des potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. situation : "Votre personnage fait un malaise à cause d'une potion". La matière préférée de Drago Malefoy est définitivement les Potions. Que son parrain en soit le professeur n'y change rien. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien... Son prochain cours est justement un cours de Potions !


**Défi Maître des Potions de la Gazette des bonbons au citrons.**  
 **Situation : Votre personnage fait un malaise à cause d'une potion**

* * *

Le cours préféré de Drago Malefoy était celui de Potions. Non seulement le professeur n'était autre que son parrain, Directeur de sa maison et favorisant honteusement les Serpentard.  
Mais il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'être doué dans cette discipline malgré l'aide apportée par Severus Rogue.

Depuis tout petit, même avant d'entrer à Poudlard, il avait été fasciné par la préparation de potions. Il avait eu la chance d'observer son parrain brasser des potions pour son père à de nombreuses reprises, et il avait demandé à participer.  
Severus, attendri par son filleul, avait commencé à lui apprendre des notions pour qu'il connaisse les gestes corrects.

Ainsi Drago profitait de son avance en potions pour pouvoir se moquer de sa Nemesis, Potter et de ses amis. Il devait reconnaître que Granger n'était pas SI mauvaise qu'il le prétendait. Mais il était régulièrement amusé de constater que Potter, le Sauveur du monde sorcier était une catastrophe en potions.

Il fallait bien reconnaître que chez les Gryffondor, il était évident qu'aucun ne serait un jour maître des Potions. Certains arrivaient à s'en sortir, comme Granger, d'autres étaient mauvais, comme Potter et Weasley.  
Et puis il y avait Londubas. Lui était un cas à part. Il faisait de l'explosion de chaudron un art.  
Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il n'avait pas une seule fois réussi une potion.

Il suffisait un regard de l'irascible maître des potions pour que son chaudron explose presque aussitôt.

Drago savait que son parrain n'était pas quelqu'un de très patient. Plus exactement, il débordait de patience quand il s'agissait de mettre en pratique son art, coupant chaque ingrédient avec une minutie frôlant la perfection, tournant inlassablement les liquides bouillonnants, ajoutant les ingrédients un à un.  
Dès lors qu'il s'agissait de montrer de la patience envers quelqu'un, c'était une tout autre histoire. Severus Rogue semblait dépourvu de toute pédagogie. Et plus encore face aux élèves appartenant aux autres maisons que la sienne...  
Il exigeait un silence absolu pendant ses cours, et ne tolérait pas la moindre erreur.

Drago ne disait rien, mais au fond de lui il était persuadé que si son parrain se donnait la peine de montrer un peu plus de... délicatesse envers certains élèves, il obtiendrait des résultats stupéfiants.

Serpentard ou non, filleul ou non, il n'était pas fou et préférait tenir sa langue plutôt que de risquer de perdre les faveurs de son Professeur.

Aussi, quand il arriva dans la salle de cours de Potions et qu'il remarqua l'air plus sombre encore qu'à l'habitude de Severus, Drago s'installa à sa place et resta tranquille. Mieux valait ne pas ajouter d'huile sur le feu tant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait exactement...

Il nota l'arrivée d'une jeune sorcière, souriante et débordante d'énergie, qui prit place à côté du bureau professoral. Le blond plissa les yeux et se recula sur sa chaise pour mieux observer.  
Gryffondor et Serpentard s'installèrent comme à leur habitude séparément, ne se mélangeant pas.

La sorcière à côté de Severus, une petite blondinette, fronça les sourcils et nota quelque chose sur un parchemin.

Severus Rogue, d'un coup de baguette afficha une recette au tableau.  
\- Voici les ingrédients d'une potion que nous avons vu en cours. Qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ?

Comme habituellement, Granger leva la main en se trémoussant. Drago eut un sourire amusé en voyant son parrain faire le tour de la salle d'un air sombre en voyant que personne d'autre ne semblait inspiré par la liste d'ingrédients.

Drago sembla tomber de sa chaise quand Severus soupira.  
\- Miss Granger ?  
\- Il s'agit des ingrédients composant le philtre de paix, Professeur. C'est une potion connue pour calmer l'anxiété et l'agitation.  
\- Bien. 5 points pour Gryffondor.

Drago sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Non seulement, pour la première fois en sept ans, Severus Rogue avait interrogé Hermione Granger. Mais en plus... Il avait donné des points à Gryffondor. Même s'il avait l'air d'avoir croqué dans un citron...  
La sorcière blonde nota à nouveau quelque chose sur son parchemin et Severus lui jeta un regard en coin.

Le maître des Potions reprit, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son humeur massacrante.  
\- Ça sera la potion que vous aurez à réaliser aujourd'hui. N'oubliez pas de noter la couleur obtenue à chaque étape.

Les élèves sortirent leurs chaudrons d'un air morose. Voyant le regard de la femme à ses côté, Severus Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Je veux voir chaque Gryffondor à côté d'un Serpentard. Monsieur Malefoy, vous prendrez place à côté de Monsieur Londubas... Peut être que son chaudron n'explosera pas cette fois...

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un regard noir de son parrain le dissuada de dire quoi que ce soit.  
Il se leva et s'installa à côté de Neville en traînant des pieds. Le Gryffondor le regarda d'un air paniqué et Drago soupira. Le cours de potions allait être particulièrement long.

Les deux garçons commencèrent la potion en silence. Les cinq premières étapes se passèrent parfaitement bien.  
Neville ajouta le sirop d'Ellébore et la potion prit une jolie teinte turquoise comme elle le devait.  
Le Gryffondor semblait surpris d'avoir une potion correcte même à ce stade de la préparation.

Drago soupira d'un air agacé et jeta un coup d'œil au manuel ouvert entre eux deux.

« _Chauffer jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne violette_ »

D'un geste assuré avec sa baguette, il alluma un feu sous le chaudron. Il réduisit la force des flammes jusqu'à ce que le liquide bouillonne doucement et surveilla distraitement le contenu du chaudron.

Il lut l'instruction suivante.  
« _Secouer une fiole de mandragore cuite liquifiée puis ajouter jusqu'à ce que la potion devienne rouge_ »

Il indiqua la ligne à Neville qui hocha la tête et s'éloigna précipitamment.

Drago secoua la tête d'un air navré. Ce garçon était une contradiction sur pattes. Pendant la bataille de Poudlard, il s'était montré courageux à l'extrême.  
Pendant les cours de Potions... Il était le pire poltron que la Terre ait porté...

Drago sourit en voyant la potion prendre une vive couleur violette. Elle était parfaite.

Neville reprit place à ses côtés et se détendit légèrement en voyant l'air satisfait de Drago Malefoy. Il tenait à la main une petite fiole. La Mandragore cuite liquéfiée.

D'un geste impérieux, il fit signe à Neville de verser la fiole dans le chaudron. Le jeune homme, tremblant légèrement, s'exécuta.

Drago fronça les sourcils en voyant la potion passer par tout un éventail de couleurs sans atteindre le rouge attendu. Il s'empara brusquement de la fiole, vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien de Mandragore cuite liquéfiée.

Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua en se rendant compte que la potion oscillait entre le bleu et le vert.  
Il relut la ligne d'instructions.

\- Londubas... Tu l'as agitée la fiole, n'est-ce-pas ?

Il vit le garçon se figer littéralement à ses côtés et ferma les yeux, sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Il n'eut que le temps de dire "Oh Merlin" avant que le chaudron n'explose violemment, les couvrant tous les deux de potion malodorante.

Il vit le regard stupéfait de son parrain sur lui, l'air amusé de la sorcière blonde. A ses côtés, Neville marmonnait des "Je suis désolé" en boucle tandis que Severus Rogue arrivait à grand pas vers eux.  
Il sentait la chaleur l'envahir.  
Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Neville glisser au sol. Il se rendit compte lorsque son parrain se pencha sur lui, qu'il était également au sol.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de perdre connaissance, fut un marmonnement furieux du maître des Potions.

\- Me faire ça le jour où le Ministère m'envoie une inspectrice !

* * *

 **Une petite review, svp ? Merci !**


End file.
